This invention relates to the field of software and more specifically, to techniques for implementing intranets and extranets.
The Internet and World Wide Web (WWW or the Web) have enjoyed widespread success. The Web is a collection of text documents and other resources, linked by hyperlinks and universal resource locators (URLs), usually accessed by web browsers from web servers. The Web is used daily by people to read news, listen to music, send e-mail, transact business, share information, interact with one another, and much more.
An intranet is a computer network that uses Internet Protocol (IP) technology to securely share any part of an organization's information or network operating system within that organization. It is the connection of computer networks in a local area. An intranet can be understood as a private analog of the Internet, or as a private extension of the Internet confined to an organization.
Intranets can also be contrasted with extranets. While intranets are generally restricted to employees of the organization, extranets may also be accessed by customers, suppliers, or other approved parties. Extranets extend a private network onto the Internet with special provisions for authentication, authorization and accounting.
There is continuing demand for improvements to the Web, so that it is faster, easier to use, encourage participation, more accessible to greater numbers of users, provide more features, and generally address the needs of consumers and customers.
As can be appreciated, there is a need for improved techniques of managing web sites, including intranets and extranets.